Forum:New default skin?
I've been thinking for a while that our current default skin is getting a bit old. I think it would be a good idea to design a new default skin. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. What kind of color scheme? TimerootT • C • 16:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm personally leaning towards a light skin, since it would make certain things simpler. (for example mathematical formulae ) I also think we should stick with FunOrb-y colours, particularly purple. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if Wikia ever uses MathML, and it ever gets large support, we wouldn't have to worry about the thing with mathematical formulae: they could be styled with CSS. Wit regard to the colours, do you think we should incorporate a blue element this time? After all, the main funorb website has a blue background. One more thing: would it be worth waiting on writing the CSS until the full CSS 3 specification comes out? It has a lot of new features which I think we could use quite well. The other options would be to just write one file now using CSS 2.1, or to already write a file in CSS 3 and publish it as soon as it becomes a specification. (If your confused/curious about CSS 3, take a peek here.) TimerootT • C • 17:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Blue could also work quite well. As for CSS, I think using CSS 2.1 makes most sense - we can change to 3 later. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Light is good. As a general principle the logo should define the palette, which means that we should be looking at magentas. I don't think that we should have much blue: we're not trying to imitate the FunOrb website but to complement it. There's no point waiting for CSS 3. It will take a while for browser support to reach even 20% of the general public. Give it 6 months minimum. Right, I think I've expressed my arrogant opinion on everything. OrbFu 21:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::(? OrbFu, weird... ?) I guess that makes sense. I'm just trying to imagine it. If we keep it magenta, don't introduce any new colors really... what are we going to change? We could always try to mess with Wikia's CSS and make our own skin (I mean, totally different organization). :P But I don't really want to do that, in case we get in trouble or something. TimerootT • C • 21:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Weird? Anyway, I don't know what you mean by the next sentence. I was thinking something along the lines of background #ffccff, main text #000000, and then the rest of the palette being something like #aa00aa, #008000 for foregrounds and #ffffcc, #ccffff for backgrounds. I.e. magenta is the core and the rest is chosen to complement it. OrbFu 22:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, "My arrogant opinion"- a little weird. And #ffccff is more pink than magenta, I find. The current purple color we're using is #663366- perhaps #dd88ee would look a bit better. TimerootT • C • 22:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::IMAO is usually more accurate than IMHO. I don't know what artists consider magenta to be, but in colourspace terms it's the hue complementary to pure green, so xxyyxx is magenta if yy < xx. Light magenta does feel a bit girly, I've discovered. I've just been playing around with a:link {color: #cc44cc} a:visited {color:#008000} h1 {color: #cc00cc} #wikia_page, #wikia_header, #background_strip, #monaco_shrinkwrap_main {background-color: #ffccff} table.wikitable th, table.prettytable th {background-color: #ccffcc;} #navigation_widget, #page_bar {background-color: #ccffcc} div.thumbinner {background-color: #ccffff} ::::::::: OrbFu 22:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Mmm, IMAO, it still looks pretty girly. And those colors aren't reminiscent of funorb at all, really. I love the green border on top, though. I would really like to keep that shade of green, but darken the pink. And of course, after we've got the colors, we'll have to think about a logo. TimerootT • C • 23:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Could someone create a design for us all to look at and critique? I don't really know enough about css to do it myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know much CSS either; I guess you two will have to deal with that stuff. =P I'd also like to say that although mathematical formulae would become simpler, I'd prefer a dark skin because I find light-on-dark text much easier on my eyes to read than dark-on-light text. I like the FunOrb website for that. Maybe it's just me, though. And I think blue should be alright to have. 19118219 Talk 08:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we could get really orb-esque and use purple text, on a paler background color, perhaps a very pale yellow. Not enough you realize it's yellow, just enough to add contrast. This also makes things easier for dyslexics, apparently. I imagine the menu bar at the top being a deep, navy blue, with the side column being the a similar shade. The boxes and menus would then be more of a sky blue. That bar above the menu bar, at the *very* top of the screen, would be that same shade of yellow as the article. I guess it isn't to "orb-esque", but I think the blue and purple would still reflect the general feel of the official website.TimerootT • C • 00:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC)